Version 1.4.6
Changelog General * Fix: Tempban shoud now work properly with long IPs * Change: SBD now uses overlay when zooming with Advanced Targeting * Fix: Client hosted (localhost) servers no longer lag on map change * Change: Can now have OpenJK colors (^8/^9) on names with g_openJKColoredNames * Change: trigger_capture and misc_hologram map entity functionality improved significantly (designed for DOTFv2 and future maps / modes) * New: trigger_playercount map entity added to allow conditional map logic based on quantity of players within an area (designed for mb2_duel_training). * New: Beta release of weaponflags. A new FA-only feature that functions similarly to classflags, but depends on what weapon you have equipped. It can affect the user or the weapon itself. At the moment it is used officially only in Sailbarge with the poison blaster. Keep in mind that this is still an experimental feature, not all combinations work, or some may not work as expected. For further reference, check the weaponflags article on the wiki. Weapons * Change: M5 sniper mode FP drain has been reduced slightly. * Fix: Bowcaster Scope can be toggled while holding a charged shot. * Change: Bowcaster Rank 2 adjusted to re-balance the power of rapid fire. ** Rank 1: Unchanged ** Rank 2: Uses Rank 1 Primary Fire, Unlocks Scope, Unlocks Charged Shot. ** Rank 3: Unchanged Dodge * Change: Once activated cannot be deactivated, dodge points drain to 0 before it starts regenerating. * Change: Dodge can be activated whenever dodge points are available. * Change: Dodge levels and mechanics are simplified. Dodge meter is 0-100 and each rank unlocks a portion of the whole bar (regen times below are based on standing still, regen slows while moving): ** Rank 1: 33% Dodge Points max (regenerates from 0-33% over 3 seconds). ** Rank 2: 66% Dodge Points max (regenerates from 0-66% over 6 seconds). ** Rank 3: 100% Dodge Points max (regenerates from 0-100% over 9 seconds). ** 33% Dodge Points is worth 1 second of active dodge time. * Change: Dodge bar turns red when dodge is active. * Change: There is no additional dodge point drain when dodging projectiles. Maps * New: Starkiller Base (mb2_starkiller_base) ** An original new map by Plasma based on the end of The Force Awakens. * Change: Duel of the Fates v2.0 (mb2_dotf) ** A redesign of Duel of the Fates by MaceMadunusus.. For an indepth view of the changes see here: The Evolution of Duel of the Fates ** All routes were widened and thicker pillar cover was added. ** Route to throne is no longer protected by a locked door. ** All side routes have been expanded to a more open format coming from main to either side of Throne Room. ** Federation Room (Defender Spawn) has been increased in size to fully support 64 spawns to prevent crashes. ** Side route from Defending Spawn to Generator has been shortened. ** Elevators in generator now have access to all levels. ** Pit room in generator removed. ** Catwalk removed. ** New Capture Node based objective *** Attackers must capture the node from the defenders by standing in it for a full 12 seconds. Six seconds to neutral + Six seconds to full capture. *** A single defender can block the capture point and the rate is independent of the amount of players in either team within the node. *** If the point gets flipped but not fully captured it will reset to neutral. The defending team has the ability to reset it fully to their control by standing in it without attackers present. *** The capture range is denoted by a colored border in the throne room. ** Updated Secondary Objective *** The secondary objective has been updated, still unlocking both federation and side routes from the consoles at the entrance to Generator *** Secondary Objective is now a dual-tier hack meaning you can complete both hacks at either of the terminals one after the other. ** Sheltered Secondary Spawns *** Once the spawns are switched both teams get access to two secondary spawning locations on either side of main. *** Spawn location is random. *** Defenders have permanently sheltered spawns. *** Attackers sheltered spawns activate when they spawn and will remain active for 10 seconds. If a secondary player spawns before those 10 seconds are up the counter will reset for another 10 seconds before it is deactivated. * Change: Duel of the Fates Duel (mb2_duel_dotf) ** Updated map to match mb2_dotf changes (forcefield corridor / pit unchanged). * FIx: Deathstar (mb2_deathstar) ** Closed another map escape bug. * Change: Duel Training (mb2_duel_training) ** Now allows for entering private dueling rooms with anyone regardless of team. * Fix: Jakku (mb2_jakku) ** Updated capture point entity to prevent gameplay changing due to code fixes. * Change: Sailbarge (mb2_sailbarge, formerly um_sailbarge) ** Full authentic significantly updated. Models * Fix: Player Models: ** Removed Cassian's Parka skin from model to avoid client crashes. ** Fixed Commander Cody's visor not having RGB ** Reverted unintended change to low health pain on Chewbacca soundset ** Slight weighting issues on Jyn Erso's model ** Stormtrooper Luke has a head again on Deathstar FA * Change: Player Models: ** Gave new textures to Kit fisto as well as facial movement ** Upgraded Saesee Tiin's model to a new version ** Upgraded Agen Kolar/Eeth Koth to their new versions ** Improved Quigon Jinn's textures and gave facial movement ** Improved Mace Windu's textures, enlarged his lower robe and gave facial movement ** Restored Quinlan Vos's old soundpack due to popular demand ** Updated Darth Maul's soundpack * New: Player Models: ** Director Krennic (Commander) ** The Clone Wars Cin Drallig (Jedi) ** Videogame costume Cin Drallig (Jedi) ** The Clone Wars Darth Maul (Sith) ** Concept Art Darth Nihilus (Sith) ** The Last Jedi Rey with updated textures for the old variants (Jedi / Hero) ** The Last Jedi Finn with updated textures for TFA's version (Hero) * New: Peneke's pack Mandalorian model. Open mode now uses the new model unless specified otherwise: ** Jango Fett ** ESB Boba Fett ** ROTJ Boba Fett ** Deathwatch ** Maul's Deathwatch ** Wren Clan ** 5 generic RGB skins ** Holiday Special Boba Fett ** 3 skins based on the classic model ** 3 RGB skins using the classic movie battles model * New: Saber Hilts ** Darth Nihilus's hilt ** Single variant for the Temple Guard's hilt ** Added custom saber sounds to 'Skywalker' hilt * Fix: Miscellaneous model fixes on many FA maps * New: Added A180 pistol to Jyn Erso's model in open Category:Patch Notes